Computers and computer-based devices have become a necessary tool for many applications throughout the world. Typewriters and slide rules have become obsolete in favor of keyboards coupled with sophisticated word-processing applications and calculators that include advanced mathematical functions/capabilities. Moreover, computers that were once used solely for analyzing data have, over time, been transformed into multi-functional, multi-purpose machines utilized for contexts ranging from business applications to multi-media entertainment. Costs of such computing mechanisms have also trended downward, rendering personal computers ubiquitous throughout many portions of the world.
Conventional applications have been designed with static user interfaces and behavior, and cannot adapt beyond their design. Attempts at personalization have been limited to maintaining a list of recently executed applications for a user in the event that recent execution correlates to frequent execution, which is not necessarily the case. With regard to applications such as web applications, operating system applications, etc., attempts have been made to add a personal touch for an end user, but such attempts are made at a very granular level, resulting in rapid obsolescence. For instance, as user preferences change, previous personalization of an application quickly can become outmoded. Thus, there exists a need in the art for systems and/or methodologies that overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies.